Am I Getting Through?
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: After getting wounded, Usagi is rushed to the hospital. There, she learns that because of her wound the chances of Mamoru and her having a child are little to none. UxM
1. Opening

Author's note: I know that I should be working on my other stories right now and all…but, while trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, this idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone. Sometimes I hate my mind… it's too over-creative :Sigh:

Warnings: Small amount of violence, hints of sexual reference, possible language, and… shortness. Kind of angsty I guess…

Expect the story, as well as chapters, to be short.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. The title isn't mine either—taken from Sheryl Crow's 'The Global Sessions' for Am I Getting Through? Part I and Part II… that's about it… yeah…

Summary: After getting wounded, Usagi is rushed to the hospital. There, she learns that because of her wound the chances of Mamoru and her having a child are little to none.

**Am I Getting Through?**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Opening:

Usagi smiled happily, her fingers laced with Mamoru's as they walked together through the bustling mall, looking through shops as they joked together and smiled, kissing each other and acting like any close couple.

The blonde haired girl's blue eyes were bright and sparkling with joy and happiness as the gold band sparkling on her middle finger put her on the list of soon-to-be married with her happy fiancée.

Pointing at a nearby window, she dragged her chuckling darker-haired man over to the window. Her eyes softened as she looked in the window, "Aww!" She sighed as she watched a dog bite another's ear playfully as the young puppy's played with one another. She looked over and saw a blonder haired dog that looked like a retriever following around a darker colored black lab.

"Reminds me of back then." Usagi looked up with a smile on her face as she nodded. "Whenever you used to follow me around."

"Well," she happily replied, "Look where it got us."

He wrapped his arms around her, her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder as he nuzzled his head against hers. She giggled, muttering, "Stop it, you!" She playfully slapped him as she broke the embrace. She kissed him lightly on the lips in a chaste kiss, standing tiptoes to reach him.

"Want to head back?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded, picking up the bags of stuff they had gotten ranging from manga to clothing to even a rather cute baby blue colored sundress for a small child.

Squeezing his hand tightly, she looked at him as they began to walk towards the doors, "Soon, we're going to be parents." Her eyes sparkled with joy.

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "I know. You'll be a great mother." She smiled even brighter at him and he could practically feel her excitement.

Glass doors in front of them for the entrance of the mall slammed open and a person walked in, an angry look on his face as he looked around with disgust on his face at the crowds of happy people.

"This," he whispered as he reached into his pocket, "Is for everything you bastards have done to screw up my life!" He pulled out a gun and Mamoru's eyes widened as he moved on instinct to block his Usagi, his bunny, with his own body as a shield.

A bullet fired.

Usagi gasped when she felt a bullet rip into her flesh, grazing deeply as she turned to avoid it, leaving a long bleeding gash mark across her lower abdomen.

More shots rang out and people screamed, frantic movements filling the once cheerful hustle and bustle of people as they dashed for cover and cowered, fearing for their own lives.

Sirens were heard and the man panted, as if it took effort to pull the trigger and end the lives of some of the bloodied bodies near his feet.

Just as the police were about to throw open the doors and yell "freeze!", the gunman lifted the gun. For a moment, time stopped. Then, he pulled the trigger and dropped down dead.

An accomplished smile resided on his face, glassy eyes having stared death in the eye the minute he pulled the trigger.

"Damnit!" He cursed, "No!" Mamoru could feel the tears sting his eyes as he fell to his knees, chest heaving up and down with restrained sobs and rage for the man who hurt his bunny.

Gently, he lifted the still conscious girl, who looked back at him, one arm wrapped around her lower abdomen to slow and hopefully halt the blood flow.

"Hey Mamoru." Usagi whispered with a small smile on her face as she took a sharp intake of breath.

Biting his lip to think of something—anything to help—he rested her upper torso on thighs as he brushed some of her bangs out of the way. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Aishiteru." He clutched her hand tightly, hoping that they wouldn't be her last words. He took deep breaths.

Of course a bullet wouldn't kill her—she was Sailor Moon.

_She was invincible._

"Hai." He whispered back, "But don't you dare think about leaving me."

She chuckled lightly as the medical doctors reached her side now. "If I did, who would look after you?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He let his eyes trail down to the gash the medics were inspecting as they wrapped some gauze over the slash.

"Were going to have to take her to the hospital." Usagi clutched her fiancé's hand. "Don't leave me," she whispered with fearful eyes.

He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips, her eyes following him the whole way. "He gently kissed it, "Never."

TBC

Author's note: Muahahah! Yes! I have finished this story (on my computer at least) so now it will leave me alone! Yessss!

:ahem: Okay, yeah… I thought that it's been a while since I've written anything that isn't Gundam Wing and…yeah…well, you get the picture.

Okay, so from this point on I'm probably going to ramble. Yes. So, this story hit me while I was trying to sleep with caffeine in my system (which it always is XD) So, that was the "birth" of this story.

Yeah, expect a happy ending. Reviews and comments are always loved.

Before I get yelled at :Sniffle: For not working on updating my other stories when I should be… :dashes off: I think I'm going to go swimming or update or something like that…

Love, Red Tail


	2. And the World Came Crashing Down

**Author's note: I do hope that everyone knows that this story is going to be short (like, five chapters). That way, people won't attack me for not updating and stuff (I'm updating now though! XD )**

**Reviewers Responses: Before I get on to all that stuff, I have to thank everyone who did read, or review the story XD Thanks everyone!**

**Rising Fire: Thanks so much for the review! Glad you liked the story--I kind of expect people to shoot me for doing that to Usa /laughs nervously/**

**reader: Thank ya very much! Here's the next chapter--hope that you enjoy(ed) it!**

**cherrybunny: ...suspense?.../cackles evilly/ I would never do that... However, I will post the chapters quickly (but they will be short)!**

**CarolinaWhiteRose: Thanks, this is the first story I've done for this fandom alone (usually it's GWSM xovers).**

**Serenity Maxwell: Yeah, that's what I was thinking other people would think (boy, that confused me XP ) Actually, this is set after the Sailor Stars series so I didn't want to make any new enemies or anything. Thanks for the review!**

**starangel07: I updated and hope that you like the chapter as well!**

**Serenity-hime: Maybe there'll be a happy ending though. XD Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like the story!**

**ChibiRikku1: I update! Hope you like!**

**LKLTB: Muahahah/laughs evilly/ Yes, I know--I'm infamous probably for starting new stories and rarely updating! However, this story is different since I already have the ending! Buahahah!  
Anyhoo, I have to thank you for sticking around to still read my stories--you've been my reviewer for a long time and have stuck with the spontanious updates I do every now and then! I'll have to write a story for you or something as dedication or something... thanks for reading this story as well!**

**Thanks to everyone else who has read or reviewed this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love, Red Tail**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters, for the record. However, I do claim this as me plot /stabs story with a stick/

**Chapter Two:**

And the World Came Crashing Down

The doctor pushed his glasses up more towards the bridge of his nose as he stared at the five people; four girls that had burst into the room and a man who had ridden with her to the hospital from the shooting area. It was tragic—that things like this happened. It would be in the news tonight and on the paper tomorrow—eight dead and twenty injured. Actually, it was nine including the gunman himself.

"How is she, doctor?" A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes that reminded him of the patient (minus the odd hairdo his patient had) questioned with worry-filled eyes.

The older man stood still in his spot, not even shuffling his feet a bit, "She's doing fine. Currently, what she needs in bed rest." The dark-haired boy let out the sigh of relief he realized he was holding.

"Is that all?" A woman with long dark hair and purplish colored eyes stared at him, wearing what looked like a miko's outfit.

"No." The group all visibly stiffened with his words and Ami looked fearfully at each of them, somehow getting a feeling of dread. "We had to put stitches in the wound. She'll have to come back in, oh say, three weeks to have them removed."

"What else?" Makoto all but growled as she clenched her fists at the older man. She knew he was hiding something from Usagi and all of them.

Hesitating for a moment, the doctor confessed, "Because of the wound, there's now a little to none chance of pregnancy."

The group looked like another world war had just started. Their eyes were wide and Mamoru was sure his breathing had stopped for an instant, the doctor's words repeating in his mind like a record player.

_Little to no chance of a pregnancy._

"T-that can't be possible!" Minako said with wide blue eyes that were shimmering with unshed tears for her 'sister'. She had known how excited Usa had been about the fact of having a child, even if she always insisted that she hated Chibi-Usa, she was growing up into a perfect motherly figure.

"Yeah!" Rei protested, 'what about Chibi-Usa?' was her unspoken words.

"H-" Mamoru paused for a moment to regain himself, "Have you talked to her about this yet?"

Shaking his head, the doctor replied softly, "No." He lowered his clipboard with information on his patient and looked at the man, "I thought it would be better if you did."

Shakily nodding his head, Mamoru took a deep breath, "Can we see her?"

"Yes," he pointed towards a door down the hall, "121—to the left. She should be awake by now."

"Thank you." Ami whispered as politely as she could, knowing it wasn't the doctor who they should place their blame and accusations on.

Usagi looked up when she heard the door open and smiled as she saw her four friends forever and her fiancé. "Hey, guys!" She happily said, upper torso propped up somewhat by pillows. The nurses and doctors told her not to get up so she wouldn't stress her wound.

"Hey Usa." Ami greeted, speaking the words for all over them as she forced herself to be strong for their leader of the group, of the former senshi.

Frowning when the blonde realized that the words were all fake, she frowned, "What's wrong everyone?"

Mamoru took a deep breath, walking forward to see the worry in his baby's eyes that he wished he would make disappear. "Usa, baby," She looked at him as he took her hand in his, "The doctor told us some news."

She looked at him, "What?" A growing dread was filling her, telling her that whatever it was would shatter her world.

Choking back his pain, knowing this would hurt her more than any others, he whispered lightly to her, "There's little to no chance that you'll ever get pregnant because of the wound."

She stared at him in silence for a minute before looking at him with teary eyes, "Y-you're joking," laughing nervously, she added, "Right?"

Lifting up her head to look each of her friends in the eye, she saw the same sadness and grief for her. She choked back as sob, tears rolling down her face, "No…" She whispered, "I want to be a mother…" Sobbing, she let Mamoru hold her to try and ease away the empty hollow pit growing in her.

"What about Chibi-Usa!" She sobbed, "What about my baby?"

Mamoru had no answers for her, so he continued to hold her as she sobbed her heart out.

TBC


	3. Love and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. The title isn't mine either—taken from Sheryl Crow's 'The Global Sessions' for Am I Getting Through? Part I and Part II… that's about it… yeah…

**Chapter Three:**

Love and Regret

"Usa," Mamoru whispered to his fiancé, "I love you, no matter what." His words, however, were not enough to soothe her like so many times in the past. Tears still lined her eyelashes as she looked at him with her tear-stained face. She looked down, as if ashamed.h

"B-but… the future." Se whispered with red-rimmed eyes as she stared at her love. "It's…" She had messed it up--her chance at happiness. For once, things were going the way they _should _have, and then she screwed it up. She tightened her fists--she screwed up _everyone's_ chance at happiness.

"There are so many different paths that can lead to the future." He soothed, "That was just one of them."

Her eyes were dull, filled with an aching sadness, "But I want to be a mother…" She whispered ever so softly.

Grasping her hands gently in his, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "There's always that slim chance." She sniffled at him, knowing he was just trying to make her feel better.

After three days of resting in the hospital, she was allowed to go free. Mamoru took it upon himself to bring her to his apartment and cater to her every need. Most of the time, however, it was comforting his fiancé.

"You know," he started, "You don't need to be a mother for me and the others to love you." He gave her a comforting and reassuring smile.

Usagi looked at him sharply; "Don't you understand?" She all but openly sobbed, "It's selfish of me—but I want to be a mother! I want to be able to care and tend to something that you and I created out of our love!"

He bit his lower lip, "Usa, we can always adopt."

She turned away towards the nearby window and stared out with distant eyes as a lone tear streamed down her flushed cheeks. "I want to hold my own child, not answering questions to a child that's not mine of why they don't look like me or you."

"Usa…" He tried, hoping to pull her from her forlorn thoughts.

Turning back to him, she looked at him with her now dull blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Remember what happened to Chibi-Usa in the future because she didn't look like us?"

He held his tongue, knowing it would probably end up the same way.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her head in shame, "It's just… I want a child so badly." _Am I getting through to you?_

He looked at her tenderly once more, shifting in his chair beside the bed, "I hear you."

TBC

**Author's note: I'm glad people like this story--I hope you liked this chapter everyone! The next will probably be posted tomorrow. Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**Reviewers Responses:**

**ffgirlmoonie: Yeah, it is a sad thing. Don't worry though, it won't be an angsty filled ending...hopefully. Thanks for the review!**

**SwimBunny123: Thanks! In truth, I feel like strangling the plot line since it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it! grrrrr... /attacks story/**

**ladytokyo: Thanks! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and continue reading on!**

**Rising Fire: Yeah, I figure that since I've never actually completed one of my GWSM or SM stories, why not try and update as much as I can and all. Besides, this way people won't threaten me with death and all if I suddenly decide to stop updatingXD Thanks for stickin' with the story /glomps/**

**secretguest: Nope, not going to be an OC (I don't care for those, which is why I usually end up killing them)...however, Chibi-Usa isn't going to be adopted either... XP Thanks for the review!**

**SteamedDumpling: Nice username! It rocks! XD Don't worry though, they'll have a happy ending /muahahaha/ Thanks for the review!**

**ChibiRikku1: O.O /looks around/ Who... me? Naw, I'd never make it so that Usa wouldn't be able to have kids, leave her heartbroken, and then make her possibly commit suicide...no, not me XP Naw-- I'm just kidding. Dun worry, it'll probably get better--hopefully!**

**LKLTB: Yes! I will dedicate a story to you for being a faithful reviewer (and to the other people who have dealt with my random updates and such as to not make them feel jealous)--it'll hopefully be up soon XD I hope you like 1xR!**

**cherrybunny: Thanks for the review--I didn't think that my story would actually make people cry... Thanks for the review anyhoo!**

**reviewer: I update!**

**Endy's Girl: Dun worry, it will (unless I suddenly decide to make Usa commit suicide... /evil cackle/) /glomps/ Thanks for the review!**

**Serenity Maxwell: Yes, angst is my middle name. XD This is probably the most romance-y fic that I've done for a while. Long live the angsty stories and the sadists!**

**Pamela: XD /glomps/ Thanks! Your review made me update! (I'm a guilt-filled person and reviews only add to that)**

**nisha-chan: Woot/does happy little dance/ Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews/glomps reviewers/**

**Love, Red Tail**


	4. No Need for a Shooting Star

**Chapter Four**:

No Shooting Star Needed

"Use the crystal." Usagi jerked her head up to see Mamoru looking at her with a smile on his face at his plan.

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Use the crystal," he repeated, "To make it as if this never happened." He walked over to her and took his spot next to her on the chair, brushing her golden yellow bangs off of her forehead. He traced a crescent moon symbol on her forehead where it was.

"Mamoru…?" She tilted her head at him as she gripped her pendant with the crystal located inside it.

He kissed her forehead, "It granted Luna's wish, didn't it? So why wouldn't it at least try and grant it's princess'?"

A smile, the first real one since the incident, made her face light up and a small little sparkle appeared in her jewel blue eyes. "You're right!"

"It's a full moon tonight." He tapped her lightly on her moon symbol and said, "I'll leave you to figure out what you want to do."

_I want to be with you--I want to hold you tonight, Usa, but there's some things I can't help you overcome._

Getting up, Usagi's eyes followed him as he left the room, glancing back at her with a smile on his lips, before closing the door. He paused a moment before leaving down the hallway, eyes looking at the door.

"I love you, Usa, no matter what." Then, he turned and went down the hallway, hands tight together as he prayed.

Back in the room, Usagi continued to stay on the bed in deep thought over Mamoru's words to her and his plan. She smiled. There, she came to her decision. She gripped her crystal tightly with excitement and looked out the window, seeing the moon high in the night sky. Looking with hope at the moon, then her crystal, she opened it.

_Let happiness consume us--we all deserve something to counter the pain._

"Please," she whispered as it began to glow, "Please, my dear crystal, grant me the wish to have children." She closed her eyes and waited as the light grew brighter and a warm feeling encircled her.

_Let us have the future that we have all earned._

She smiled as the warmth disappeared. She looked down at the scar on her lower abdomen, all that was left of the bullet wound, and the smile got brighter and wider.Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the spot, searching for any traces of the scar that was such a painful reminder. She felt tears of happiness well in her eyes and slip down her cheeks—it was gone.

OWARI

**Author's note: Yep, I warned it it was a short story--however, there will be one more chapter (an epilogue) so, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Love, Red Tail**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Pamela: Thanks for sticking around for another update and I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! XD It's great to know that you enjoy reading this!**

**ffgirlmoonie: Yes, don't worry, there will be a happy ending. **

**Serenity Maxwell: I suppose that I can imply that Chibi was adopted, but this chapter shoots that down, I guess. Nope--Chibi wasn't adopted and I didn't make any OC characters. Usa gets a second chance. Stick around for the epilogue and you'll see what happens!**

**Serenity-hime: You're right, the only thing similar is the odd hairstyle--but anyone can have that if you think 'bout it. Darker fics are so different from light and fluffy stuff--they make you're stomache churn and.. well, it's different and it stands out. I must agree with you--people thinkg that if you smile a lot, then it's real. She's kind of like Duo Maxwell, if you ask me...**

**SnowBunny123: I was wondering what you were going to say if I said that! No, don't worry though, I won't make Usa commit suicide**

**Endy's Girl: Yea, I won't kill her... though it would make some drama XD**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and comments! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love, once again, Red Tail**


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter Five:**

Epilogue

Sweat beaded on her forehead as her bangs stuck to her skin as she panted, trying to regain her breath. Her eyes were tender as she looked at the child being handed to her.

The door opened slowly, as if the people opening it were unsure of whether their presence was allowed or not. When the oak finally opened completely, the queen looked up at the visitors, who happened to be her four closest friends and her husband. The crown on top of her head glistened as brightly as the crystal structure they were in.

"It's a girl." Mamrou's face lit up as he walked over to the bed and clasped his wife's warm hand in his own. He kissed her head, where the moon symbol was. She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Congratulations!" The four girls cheered happily. Each of the four girls were wearing their own colored sailor fuku's.

"Do you think Michiru and Haruka know about it?" Usagi smiled and closed her eyes, nodding as she placed a hand over her heart.

Minako chuckled at Makoto's question, "Of course!" She added after Usagi had stated her own, "They're senshi—we're all connected."

"It's the birth of a new star, a new senshi." Usagi bit back tears of happiness as she nodded, sniffling slightly as she cradled the tiny child in her arms.

Touching the young child's head lightly, she smiled when she saw a crescent moon glow beneath her fingers. "What's her name going to be?" Ami questioned as she looked at the girl in their Queen's arms that stared back at them.

"Hi, little one." Makoto said as she gently took the small baby's hand in her own. A hand wrapped around her finger and the Jupiter senshi's face lit up.

"She's beautiful." Rei whispered with a smile on her face. They all knew how much their Queen had wanted a child of her own. Now, she was glowing with happiness and pride.

"Her name is going to be… Rini." She smiled tenderly down at the baby in her arms that yawned loudly and then snuggled into her arms and the cloth wrapping around her small form.

"Rini?"

Nodding, the Queen whispered, "Rini…my little Chibi-Usa…"

****

**_OWARI_**

_Author's note:_ Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I was trying to make the story, as well as ending, tie in with the series and storyline. I hope that you enjoyed it (no matter how short it is)

Special thanks to all my reviewers from all chapters--**ffgirlmoonie, Serenity MAxwell, LKLTB, Pamela, SwimBunny123, Endy's Girl, reviewer, Silver Moon Goddess1, artistgirl727, Visionsblue, confess, Serenity-hime, ladytokyo, Rising Fire, secretguest, Steamed Dumpling, ChibiRikku1, cherrybunny, nisha-chan, reader, CarolinaWhiteRose, **and all the readers. Thanks everyone!

Love, Red Tail


End file.
